


When There's Trouble, I'll Call You

by Gard3nia



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teen Titans - Freeform, louis is starfire and harry is robin kk, they do it on top of titans tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gard3nia/pseuds/Gard3nia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the leader of the Direction Titans, Harr-Robin had a lot to deal with. Save lives, control his team, and deny his love for a certain Alien boy. So yeah, he has his hands full when the little Alien boy confesses his love.</p><p> </p><p>Or in which 1D are the Teen Titans and Harry is Robin and Louis is Starfire and they fuck on top of Titans Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There's Trouble, I'll Call You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its probably bad but I worked my ass off and idec right now ok I love teen titans and Louis as Starfire made myself cry kk. Please read and Review!

Robin stood on the roof of Titans tower, masked green eyes squinting down at the bustling streets of Jump City. The curly haired hero always came to the roof when he had to think. He came when he was stressed or nervous or had to get his shit together.

Robin was always stressed, he was the fucking Boy Wonder-WAS the Boy Wonder. He used to just be Harry of the "Flying Styles" act of the Haley Circus, an acrobatic act that he did with his Mom and Dad. When Robin’s parents were killed by Mob Boss Tony Zucco, Simon Cowell, Gotham City's Playboy Billionaire swooped down and saved the bird with broken wings. This opened up a whole new world for the brunette. Harry Styles went from a poor circus boy to Gotham City’s biggest Heartthrob, Simon Cowell’s Ward and only son. This also introduced him to a world full of homicide and evil plans. Villains killing and torturing innocent civilians for their own pleasure and insanity. Not only had the nineteen year old witnessed his parents own murder, he saw similar things happen to others every day. It changed the happy-go-lucky acrobat in scaly green panties to a replica of his brooding surrogate father. It's a miracle that Robin hasn’t started mumbling "My parents are dead" in that horrid raspy voice that gave him a fucking headache.

That voice wasn't the only thing that made Robin want to puke. Batman wasn't a hero, he was the fucking vampire that sucked the joy out of his pale body. He pushed him to the edge of insanity, belittled him, and left him in the shadows. After missions, Simon didn't even thank Harry, he went upstairs and fucked the damsel in distress they saved. Their butler, Alfred would always comfort him afterwards, clean his wounds and tell him how much he appreciated having him as a grandson. Al was the only thing Harry missed. The day after he graduated he graduated high school, he left without a goodbye. He packed his backpack up with several uniforms, his utility belt, money, and everything from his Circus days. Three days after he left, Simon had adopted another kid, George.

Now the bird was flying solo. We not quite solo.

He has become leader of the Direction Titans, a team of independent heroes that came together and saved the world. If it wasn’t stressful enough to be leader, he was the only one without powers. He worked and lived with the four other lads, each one drove him crazy but they were his best and only friends. He knew all of their secret identities but they didn't have a clue that Robin was THE Harry Styles.

There was Cyborg-or the level headed Liam Payne. The athlete was seriously injured several years back, and he had a choice to live limbless or half robot. Being part robot have him the power to be a fucking badass. He was the glue that kept the team together- Daddy of the Direction Titans.

Beast Boy was the biggest pain in the ass. Niall Horan, an energetic boy who once lived on an animal sanctuary with his parents, was bit by a rare breed of monkey that mutated him into a green shape shifter. From his pranks to his randomness and his constant hunger, BB kept everyone on their toes. He bothered everyone with his  
Immaturity, but he seemed to piss Raven off the most.

If you thought Batman was intense, you never met Raven. Zayn Malik was the Devil-I shit you not he is the son of the Demon Trigon. Half human and half demon, the quiet beauty was always scowling, glaring, reading or mumbling to himself "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" to control his deadly emotions. His temper was always tested by BB and Starfire, but Ray would never actually hurt them. He would just look up at them under his hood with satanic red eyes and growl at them. Although he tried to kill Niall with a look, he always ended up curled in his arms, or fucked in his bed

Then there was Starfire.

Starfire, an alien powerhouse living under the civilian name Louis Tomlinson, could turn any straight man gay. He had the most flawless golden skin, pulled taunt over toned muscles. Feathery brown hair, always perfectly wavy and textured, swept over his thin eyebrows. His face was literally made by the gods. High cheekbones and an adorable button nose and baby pink lips.

Robin could write a novel about his eyes. When he was in his human form, his eyes were a soft cerulean. They were the kind of eyes that you could spend days looking into without getting bored, you could count every color in them. Blue, Green, Gold. Long eyelashes framed each pretty gem, kissing his high cheekbones. When Lou was angry or in battle, his eyes glowed a bright cyan, not a hint of white in his eyes. Either way, Lou had the most beautiful eyes.

And his body. Muscular, strong arms that saved Robin’s ass hundreds of times. Arms that flexed when he was shooting Starbolts or punching through a wall. Thick, delicious thighs encased in tight purple leggings. Oh how Robin wanted those thighs around his waist. His chest and abs were toned and hard, but a tiny tummy graced his lower stomach. A small amount of armor covered his shoulders, his tiny shoulders. Tiny, he was absolutely tiny. Although the strongest of the team, he was the most petite. A mere 5’9 frame, minuscule compared to Robin’s 6’4 body. Oh and a bum that everybody wanted a piece of.

His personality was just as wonderful as his body. Only living on earth for several years, he spoke the most endearing broken English, using wrong terminology and poor grammar. He was always confused, naïve, and curious. Always smiling and joyful, he contrasted beautifully compared to Raven. His smile was sweet as cotton candy and could make even Batman smirk.

He was the kind of person you could talk to and learn something new each time. He told fascinating stories about his home planet, Tameran. He told Robin about customs there and what it looked like and what his family was like. He told him how much he missed his home planet, but Earth was his new home, Direction Tower was his home. It always confused Robin why Star loved polluted, violent earth so much.  
He was graceful and classy and beautiful and endearing. He was literally the fucking Prince of Tameran. Robin would take a bullet for that stunning creature, but he wasn’t in love with him-he couldn’t be.

Loving a team member was a sin in the Batman handbook. Loving a male teammate could have him decapitated. Anyways, why the hell would perfect Star/Lou love a heartless, bossy workaholic like Robin?

Robin never shows anyone the time of day. He just scowled and yelled at his teammates. He obsessed over crime and stopping even the smallest villain. He was harsh, serious and intense. His teammates have probably never seen his dimples because the boy never smiled. He always hid his emotion filled green eyes behind that flimsy domino mask. It would be a disaster if the lads found out he actually had feeling and he wasn’t actually a robot.

Long story short, Robin was up here because of Star.

Last night after defeating there biggest villain, Slade, the team was celebrating over beer and a scary movie. The entire night Star was glued to Robin’s side, which wasn’t surprising. What is surprising is what happened after the other guys went to bed, Niall and Zayn going into the same bedroom. Robin and Louis stayed of the couch, sitting in silence and paying attention to the movie. Robin could feel the alien’s bright blue eyes on him.

“Friend Robin, do you find me attractive?” The tan beauty asked, blue eyes wide and curious.

Robin gagged on the popcorn his gloved hand was feeding himself. “What do you mean?”

He heard a slight sigh if annoyance from the petite boy. “Do you find me attractive? Would you do the kissing or the ‘going out’ with me if you had the ability to?”

Robin was speechless. The boy he has been obsessed with for years was serving himself on a silver platter, but Robin knew he would fuck everything up.

“Yeah, you’re good looking. But you’re a guy and my team mate. So it won’t happen. Don’t get your hopes up.” Robin spat. He obviously didn’t think that through, and yeah. He fucked it up. He couldn’t love him. Lou was too good for him. He would just hurt him. The delicate alien deserved so much better.

“What does being the male gender have to do with that? If two people are attracted the physically and emotionally, does that mean they do the kissing and going out? Even if they are male?” Lou looked like Robin just told him to jump off a bridge. Robin was his everything and he thought the feeling was mutual. He found Robin intriguing, mysterious and beautiful. Was it wrong on earth for two males to love? On Tameran, it was respected and appreciated.

“It’s not that you’re a guy. It’s that we are team mates and it will never work out. So just forget about it.” The curly haired hero stormed off without another word, leaving the other boy in tears.

That night, both didn’t get a minute of sleep. They were too stressed to get even a wink.

So now Robin was running on 10 minutes of sleep and had a heartbroken Alien to deal with. He looked over the city again and reflected his decisions to let Lou go the hard way.

“If I wasn’t such a dick head, this all could have been avoided.” The masked teen mumbled to himself. 

He could have done alot to avoid this all this shit. 

The teen growled and punched the ground of the roof. He heard the open, expecting to see Liam. He was the only one that knew of his spot on the roof. 

"What do you want, Li?" The Teen Wonder asked. Instead of meeting the one brown, one robotic eyes of his best friend, he was greeted by the glowing blue eyes of the beautiful alien boy.

"Liam said you were doing the 'hanging out' here. I thought we could discuss what had accrued last night"  
Lou had the most breathy, light voice. Coupled with his broken English, everything he said was adorable. Robin couldn't say no.

"Uh...sure. Whatever. I don't care." Robin grumbled without making eye contact.  
The petite alien floated over and gracefully sat down next to the masked boy. He sat so daintily, legs crossed and tiny hands in his lap. He stared at robin, waiting for him to speak.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Robin asked awkwardly, gloved hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Friend Robin, you are aware of what we must do the 'talking' about. What you have said had injured my emotions." Starfire was dead serious, but his little pink lips were pouted like a child.

"Lou, you know that a relationship between two teammates is not allowed. We are heroes, we don’t have time for that. Heroes don’t fall in love. We save lives. We don’t do…do this! Especially with a male teammate!" Robin snapped, putting aside all of his intense emotions for the boy. He turned his head and saw the alien almost in tears at him.

“Friend Robin, must we always be heroes? Can we not, for a few moments, forget our morals and do what we feel is right?” Lou’s tiny fingers were inching towards Robin’s, the acrobat had no ability of moving his hand away. Lou’s teary eyes were squinting into masked ones. 

“Starfire, this is who I am. I’m a hero, and I’m a prick. And maybe someday you will find the guy that can accept his love and treat you right. I’m not that guy. Not now.”

“Then I will wait until you are! There is no ‘other guy’. I only love you. And if you cannot accept that, I believe I must leave the Direction Titans.” Louis was now balling his eyes out, still looking like the most beautiful creature.

Robin looked at the boy, the beautiful boy that had risked his life hundreds of times for him, had stayed up late just to make sure Robin was home safe from solo missions, had listened to everything Robin had to say, and gave Robin a shoulder to cry on. The beautiful boy that could light up anyone’s day with a smile. The boy, the tiny little alien prince who cried himself to sleep because the man he loved was some obsessive, work addicted freak who didn’t love him back. Robin wanted nothing more than to kiss him hard and tell him that he does love him back and he doesn’t give a rat’s ass that he’s a boy. And he did.

“Friend Robin, I must-“ before the alien boy could even get his thought out, a black gloved hand came up and grabbed his face, crashing his lips into the other boy’s. Star let out a little gasp, but soon was overcome with the excitement and confusion that he could only sit there and move his lips against the younger boy’s. They kissed with urgency, three years of intense emotions being released in one kiss. One of Starfire’s bare hands wove its way into Robin’s curly hair, tugging and pulling until he earned a moan from the Teen Wonder.

Being human, Robin had to pull away. His lungs weren’t as strong and powerful as the aliens. He couldn’t pull his eyes off his little, bruise pink lips, already full and bitten from just one kiss.  
“Robin…you too feel these emotions?” Lou breathed softly, eyes looking up at the curly haired lad.

“Of course I do, Lou. I have for years. I’ve just been too much of a pussy to tell you.” The team leader smiled at Lou, leaning in for another kiss. Before their lips met, the older boy pulled away, smirking.

“Do you think you could stop being a ‘ pussy cat’ and take off your mask?” The tiny boy giggled, but was completely serious.

He then had his hand slightly tuck under the flimsy material. He then slowly peeled his mask off, like a sticker off a piece of paper. It came off easily, but you had to be careful not to rip it. His eyes were closed. He shut them for a little while longer, strangely feeling the cool air. Starfire waited patiently for his eyes to open. She wouldn't blink, afraid that if he did, he would miss them. Slowly, his eyes slid open. He was lost in his soft emerald eyes. They were deep pools of this warm, dark green. They captivated him. They had a glisten in them, a mixture of happiness, passion, and fear. It just made them more beautiful.

“Robin- you are…“

“Please, call me Harry…just not around the team. They will freak.” Robin-Harry mumbled slowly avoiding eye contact. A small finger tilted his chin, making his eyes meet the baby blues.

“I will not tell a soul” Louis said so softly, kissing each eyelid gently. They stared into each other’s eyes. Harry thought the boy in front of him looked even more beautiful without a mask blocking his sight.

The heroes continued kissing, getting more and more turned on by the second. Harry felt one of Louis’ small hands rub the inside of his spandex encased thighs, hardening his cock. The bare hand traced up higher until the alien was cupping the hard dick. Harry pulled away with a gasp.

“Lou! What are you doing?” Harry moaned. The blue eyed boy in front of him was still palming his cock.

“As Prince of Tameran, I am allowed a mate, one man I will lose my pureness to. I choose you, Friend Robin-Harry. I want you to do the ‘fucking’ of me” Louis looked so innocent, so excited. Harry looked over his tiny body, and there was an outline of a hard dick on his purple leggings. He felt his own dick get harder than marble at the sight of that. He was a 19 year old boy with hormones all over the place, having a hot-piece-of-ass alien wanting to get fucked by him…he couldn’t control himself.

For years, harry had been getting himself off to the thought of Louis. After missions, he would wank hard in his bedroom to the image of Louis’ leggings covered ass kicking bad guy ass. Now, the boy he had just proclaimed his love to finally wanted to fulfill all of the curly haired hero’s fantasies. 

“You want me to…have sex with you? Are you sure?” Harry struggled. He was usually so cool and confident, but now he was stuttering and his voice was cracking like he was in the goddamn seventh grade again.

Louis smiled with such sincerity and nodded. Shit went down after that.

The boys couldn’t hold back. Kissing harder than they thought was possible. Kissing each other’s necks, ears, collarbones, anything in sight. Sucking on bottom lips, biting toned skin, and leaving love bites. Harry was currently attacking Lou’s tan neck, marking him was his own. Villains were always commenting on how pretty Louis was, so if Harry showed that Louis was his, they wouldn’t mess with the tiny boy…right? Harry was just a possessive little shit.

“Ha-Harry, please. Let’s remove the garments of our clothing, I am becoming turned up.” The alien gasped, his terminology adorably wrong. Harry couldn’t say no if he was forced to.  
“Do you mean turned on?” Harry giggled while he removed Louis’ upper body armor kissing his way down Louis bare stomach, down to his little feet.

“Yes. I am the ‘Turned on’. Turned on very much.” Louis moaned softly while Harry removed the alien’s purple boots, kissing each of Louis bare toes. Harry moved up his body, pulling off his tight purple leggings. To Harry’s surprise, Louis went commando under the tights. His cock sprung up, leaking precum onto his soft tummy. Louis moved his tiny hand to fist his cock lightly, making a high pitched whine at the feeling. Harry groaned at the sight, his last string of sanity snapping.

He growled and look both of Louis’ hands into one of his massive ones, his other hand grasping the tiny waist the alien had. He kissed him hard, Louis moaning into the kiss. Harry pulled away, green eyes looking deeply into the all-blue orbs Louis was sporting. He kissed down his smooth neck, along the thin collar bones, down to his tiny, hard, pink nipples. The moans Louis was making were incredulous. Gasps and whines and groans, Harry had to control himself. He almost fucked the shit out of that Sex Demon right then and there. He sunk his white teeth into the peachy nub one time before coming up to look at the Alien boy. He was wrecked already.

“Rob-Harry. This is unfair. I am already undressed and you are fully clothed. I must change that.” Louis sat up and unclipped Harry’s black and yellow cape, kissing his pale neck. He pulled off his red tunic, lips brushing right over the acrobat’s heart. He continued down his body, worshiping his abs. The Alien finally got down to his pants, undoing his yellow utility belt, pulling down his leggings and boxers in one quick, fluent movement. Harry’s pants got stuck down at his ankles, Louis forgetting to remove his steel toe boots. Louis removed the boots and leggings, both boys equally nude.

More kissing and more moaning happened, the two heroes couldn’t get enough each other. Louis returned to palming Harry’s now bare dick, but Harry removed his hand, kissing each one of the tiny fingers.  
Louis gave harry a confused look. “Harry, have I done something false?”

“No my Little Prince, I just want this night to be about you, I want you to feel as much pleasure as possible. Have you ever fingered yourself?” Harry whispered seductively, but lovingly into his Alien’s ear.

“I have never done the ‘Fingering” to myself, I have been saving myself for you.” Louis gasped as Harry suckled on his earlobe. Harry removed his lips from Louis and moved down to sit in between his spread, toned thighs. His hole was so perfect. Tight, pink, little, not a hair in sight. Louis naturally had hairless skin everywhere, anyways harry seriously doubted Louis would know how to shave in such a sensitive area.

“Well, I don’t have any lube, so can you suck on these?” the Boy Wonder suggested, moving three fingers up to Louis’ little lips. Louis shook his head, batting the fingers away.

“The lubrication is not necessary for our fucking. As a Tameranian, my body features some traits earthlings don’t possess, such as lubricating one’s self during the intercourse.” Louis stated, moving Harry’s long, thin fingers down to his hole. The Alien was right, he was slick, wet and delicious feeling. Harry groaned loudly at the feeling of the boy’s body producing its own lubrication.

“Baby, I have to finger you, fuck you now. Are you ready?” Harry barley even noticed the moan and nod from the boy beneath him, he was too busy pushing his middle finger into the tight, warm hole. The noise Louis made…it should have been illegal. It was some sort of breathy moan/ high pitched whine. It was incredible.

“Harry! More! Please!” the little alien breathed, back arching.

“Needy little Princess.” Harry smirked, kissing Louis’ parted lips, pushing in another finger. He scissored his fingers, earning another groan from Louis. Harry felt around for some sort of sweet spot, not sure if Tameranians had prostates. He crooked his fingers, receiving a scream like cry. Louis was in bliss. Never having an orgasm before, he was so confused with what was happening with his body, but he was in absolute bliss. 

“Robin! There again!” His voice was hoarse and scratchy already from all of the groans and moans he was making. Harry of course listened to the writhing boy, sliding in another digit and crooking his fingers again to find that spot that made Lou go absolutely crazy. When he did, Louis’ screamed and his back arched so hard, Harry had to pull his into a passionate kiss. Louis was so close to coming, Harry’s fingers and kissing helping him chase his release.

“Harry! I-I…What is happening? I feel-Oh Exhale!” Louis was literally about to lose it, enjoy his first orgasm…his first orgasm. Harry didn’t was his perfect little prince to experience his first orgasm by fingering. He wanted to be deep, deep in Lou when he came for the first time. Harry yanked his fingers out of Louis wet hole, Louis responding with a pissed off gasp, eyes glowing bright blue.

“I want you to orgasm first when I’m inside you, okay baby doll?” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck, kissing his sensitive spot. Louis just moaned in response, ready for Harry to take him.

As Harry rolled a condom he got from his utility belt- something Batman taught him to always have handy, he took in the sight of the beautiful boy. His cheeks were tinted a soft peach, his skin was glistening, his hair was messy and sweaty, lips plump and red, neck covered in love bites. He looked flawless. He was flawless, so flawless. Like a little angel that had graced his life. Harry still couldn’t believe that he was so blessed to have him.

“You ready, my darling?”

A pathetic nod indicated that Lou was ready to lose his white rose. Harry pushed his head into his tight hole, getting squeezed so tight he forgot how to breathe. Lou was gripping his back so hard, short nails digging into pale skin. Each boy mumbled and groaned little “I love you’s” and “Your perfect” breathlessly. Harry’s hips started to move gently and slowly, which obviously want enough for the smaller boy.

“Oh Harry! Harder!” Louis whined so beautifully. How could Harry say no? Taking one of Lou’s tan legs, he placed it above his shoulder, the other one wrapping around his waist. He started a quick rhythm his hips, making sure to hit Lou’s sweet spot with every thrust. The alien was already leaking from his cock and panting and writhing. His tan skin glowed with a film of sweat.

Harry picked up his speed, sucking on the sweet spot he found on Lou’s neck, A few tears slipped from his glowing blue eyes from an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Both felt heat pooling in the bottom of their stomachs. Soon their bliss would be over. The tiny Prince was a mess. Crying, begging, eyes rolled to the back of his head and panting. It was glorious.  
Both boys were blinded by their love for each other, the love they accumulated over the four emotionless years. They were just teammate’s minutes ago, now they were lovers. Harry was in heaven, but he knew his bliss was going to be over soon.

“Lou…baby. Come for me, Love.” Harry groaned. He released deep into the condom before landing his eyes on the smaller boy.  
He was losing his shit at his first orgasm. His eyes shot deadly Star Bolts because he couldn’t control himself. He screamed. He screamed a gut wrenching scream. Harry hasn’t heard a scream so loud since he has witnessed the Joker murdering an innocent female. He screamed and cried and thrashed until the pleasure knocked him silent and his vocal cords gave out. He came so hard against his adorable tummy, stream after stream of come releasing onto them. Before he knew what was happening, Lou blacked out from the intense orgasm he had.

“Shit! Lou come back baby, wake up!” Harry shook the tiny boy. Much to Harry’s luck, Louis eyes fluttered open after about two minutes. Harry pulled him into a lazy kiss, waking Lou up some more.

“Friend Robin-I mean Lover Harry-“Louis giggled at his own joke, cheeks flushed a beautiful pink. “Thank you for doing the taking of my virginity…and for the gasm of the or.” He was so sweet and so innocent that harry wanted to scoop him up and make love to him all night, but the poor boy was exhausted.

Harry kissed the top of his messy haired head, not saying anything, just wrapping the boy up in his arms, coving both of their bodies in his cape. The two heroes were lulled to sleep by the sound of the bustling streets of Jump City, sleeping together on top of Titans Tower, dreaming of nothing but each other. It wasn’t until they heard a thick Irish accent and saw a green body bust through the door, their other two team members following in after him.

“Aww man I knew you two would fuck sooner or later!” Niall roared, laughing his signature cackle. He earned a slapped from his demonic, dark haired boyfriend, eyes glaring red. Harry quickly covered his eyes with his mask, yelled at the team to get out and go back to training, then continued cuddling his little alien boy.

“Harry, you are…complicated. But I do enjoy complicated. You are like one of those books of mystery Zayn reads, you don’t know what you will do. I like that. And you can still always be a hero, you are my hero.” Louis smiled into Harry’s chest. He was his hero, and Louis was his little alien.  
His little alien.  
And he had never been so happy.


End file.
